Depois do perigo
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Severus está mais do que abalado com a nova missão em suas costas. Um encontro inusitado com a Sabe-tudo-Granger se resulta em mais do que salvar sua vida; ele trás descobertas que farão uma verdadeira reviravolta em seus sentimentos. Pós sexto livro.


**Depois do perigo**

**Classificação:** K+

**Shipper:** Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

**Aviso:** Essa fic foi uma das primeiras que escrevi, olhando de repente aqui no meu profile me toquei que eu não havia postado nesse site, e fiquei indignada. Apesar de ser mais antiga e meio "imatura" na ideia e na escrita. Passei essa madrugando betando porque também tinha muitos erros, mas eu tinha tomado dois copos de vinho já, então relevem. xD

**Disclaimer**: Nada meu. Nada me pertence. Blá, blá, blá.

**A fanfic se passa na história do sexto livro, desconsiderando o sétimo. Até porque, na época que eu escrevi, tenho certeza que o sétimo livro nem tinha sido lançado ainda. Pra vocês verem como é velha...**

* * *

As velas que acendiam apenas com a presença do calor humano eram as únicas testemunhas do triste estado em que se encontrava o mestre de poções naquele momento. Foi com tanta rapidez que ele cruzou todo o seu aposento que elas sequer tiveram tempo de fabricar uma única gota de cera e já se apagavam.

A medida em que ele dava mais um passo, uma vela se acendia, outra se apagava. Entretanto, Severus Snape estava indiferente a tudo o que se passava ao seu redor. O percurso longo que obtivera para, enfim, chegar ao banheiro confortável no fundo de seus aposentos, a ele poderia ter aparentado breve.

Cruzou a soleira da porta e com um movimento brusco a empurrou, com tanta força que ela chegou mesmo a bater e voltar várias vezes, sem realmente se fechar.

Dispensou a imensa banheira onde o elfo doméstico com certeza providenciara um banho quente e relaxante, e abriu o chuveiro no seu máximo, na água fria.

Desfez-se das muitas vestes que normalmente usava com impaciência e entrou embaixo do chuveiro, fechando o Box atrás de si. Em instantes a água o inundava por completo. Como em câmera lenta, ele apoiou os braços na parede a sua frente e sentiu as primeiras gotas de água caírem no cocuruto de sua cabeça, encharcando-lhe os cabelos, molhando os pescoço, os ombros, deslizarem por suas costas até todo o seu corpo ser abraçado pelas águas frias, sugando toda a sujeira, todo o cansaço, toda a imundície...

Severus apertou os olhos, desejando que toda aquela água limpasse também o seu coração.

Seus olhos arderam, como se lutassem contra o seu autocontrole. Ele agradecia por estar sozinho ali, não gostava da ideia de ter sua máscara de frieza descoberta uma farça por alguém. Até admitir para si mesmo já era deplorável, humilhante.

Ele se sentia um fraco, e se odiava por isso.

Ele se odiou ainda mais quando gotas de água quente salpicaram-lhe o rosto, misturando com o banho de água fira.

- Ahhhhh!

Uma dor alucinante envolveu-lhe o punho quando ele o ergueu em direção a parede, ao mesmo tempo em que um urro de lamento, de ódio, de impotência escapava de seus lábios.

Arfando como se tivesse corrido, Snape encostou suas costas no azulejo frio, escorregando até sentar-se no chão. Fechou os olhos novamente e deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, lembrando-se com amargura o que acabara de lhe acontecer, da conversa com o diretor:

**FLASHBACK!**

O diretor estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, as pontas dos dedos estariam juntas, se uma de suas mãos não estivesse com uma aparência murcha. Olhava para um Snape cabisbaixo do outro lado por cima dos seus oclinhos de meia lua.

Estavam em um silêncio profundo.

- E então – suspirou o diretor. – Não há outra saída. Você cumprirá o que prometeu.

Snape ergueu os olhos, aquela expressão de pânico que apenas Alvo dumbledore testemunhava.

- Por favor, diretor... Eu não posso!

Dumbledore sorriu.

- É claro que pode, homem. Eu preciso que você possa. O mundo precisa que você faça isso, Severus.

Snape balançava a cabeça negativamente. Os nós dos dedos brancos deixando visível a força com que ele apertava as têmporas.

- Não, Alvus! Por favor, não faça isso comigo...

A voz de Dumbledore era grave, indestrutível.

- Vamos, Severus. Eu já sou velho, não farei muita falta aqui! Já fiz tudo o que podia fazer e ainda terei tempo para ajudar Harry no que puder. Você fez o voto. Não tem outra alternativa a não ser cumpri-lo.

- Mas, diretor... Eu fiz o voto porque não tinha saída! Iria revelar minha verdadeira identidade de espião se não...

- Calma, homem! – interveio Dumbledore. – Você fez o certo! Não havia outra saída, foi preciso ter feito o que fez! Eu mesmo lhe fiz prometer que faria de tudo, não importava o quê, para nunca deixar sua identidade como espião ser revelada lembra? Mas agora, sua solução é obedecer ao voto. Você terá que cumpri-lo.

- Diretor – Snape tentou se controlar, mas sua voz saía trêmula. – Se me permitir, se concordar, eu não preciso... Eu posso não cumprir o voto...

- E morrer? É claro que não, Severus! Você vai permanecer com sua farsa, cumprir o voto e ainda garantir mais longos anos de espionagem para o nosso lado com isso!

- Mas, Alvo...

- Sem "mas"! Você cumprirá sua farça a qualquer custo. Foi o que combinamos.

Snape suspirou, prendendo os dedos entre os cabelos em cima da cabeça. Nem notou que o diretor havia se aproximado, até sentir uma mão tocar o seu ombro. Ergueu os olhos.

Dumbledore o encarava, sério, com seus olhos cintilando.

- Lamento.

Snape acenou com a cabeça e se levantou, perturbado. Sequer se deu ao trabalho de murmurar um "boa noite" e saiu o mais depressa que conseguiu do escritório, andando em passos largos.

Estava tão aflito, tão angustiado, que ao virar o primeiro corredor trombou em alguém que nunca imaginaria encontrar no castelo em pleno verão.

Ela caiu com a pancada e soltou um grito.

Snape teria xingado, se exaltado, talvez até feito uma piadinha maldosa ao mirar a sabe-tudo-Granger caída no chão, mas não estava preparado para encarar ninguém naquele momento.

Não. Não naquela hora, naquele estado, em que ele não era o temido professor de poções, mas um homem comum, com problemas como qualquer outro e uma dor humilhante explícita em cada traço do seu rosto.

Maldita hora para ela aparecer!

- Prof-professor? – perguntou ela incerta, olhando-o com uma expressão indecifrável, como se quem estivesse ali não fosse ele, mas alguém realmente parecido.

Ele a ignorou, sem parar para ajudar, se desculpar, ou qualquer reação que se espera de um verdadeiro cavalheiro, mas também, sem palavras ofensivas, ironia, difamações, como se espera do professor Severus Snape em relação à Hermione Granger.

Continuou andando em passos largos, até chegar às masmorras.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

Sentado no chão, com a cabeça e as costas apoiadas no azulejo frio, Snape desprendeu-se de seus devaneios ao escutar um barulho.

Levantou-se rapidamente, desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha branca, abrindo o Box para mirar uma porta fechada.

Sacudiu a cabeça como para se certificar de que ainda estava em sua sã consciência.

Céus! Vai ver essa pressão toda já o deixara enlouquecido! Escutara mesmo um barulho? Mas a porta estava fechada da mesma forma que ele a deixara! Ou não?

Espera aí! Fechara mesmo a porta?

Sacudiu a cabeça novamente.

- Louco! É a única solução!

Saiu do banheiro, sentindo-se um pouco mais tranqüilo com o banho, mas não era ainda o Severus Snape que todos, com a exceção de Dumbledore, conheciam.

Vestiu-se lentamente, sem prestar atenção no que fazia. Insistia em colocar a camisa do avesso, a calça ao contrário e até mesmo a cueca com uma das pernas no lugar da cintura. Outra preocupação lhe veio a mente agora, e ele tremeu.

O que o Lorde faria quando descobrisse o seu voto com Narcisa? E quando será que ele descobriria? Belatriz provavelmente não ficaria calada!

Um novo barulho chamou sua atenção. Este parecia vir do escritório ao lado do quarto.

O que poderia ser? Um elfo doméstico fazendo a limpeza? Não, não naquela hora! Dumbledore? Mas eles acabaram de se falar. Um comensal? Voldemort? Como teriam entrado em Hogwarts?

Pegou sua varinha e foi andando, sorrateiro, até chegar a porta. Abriu-a cautelosamente.

O escritório estava escuro, apenas o que o iluminava eram umas poucas velas. Suficiente para que ele empunhasse a varinha. Se as velas estavam acesas, havia alguém ali!

Conforme ia se aproximando, mais luzes se acendiam, e ele pôde enxergar a silhueta de alguém perto da porta. Ergueu ainda mais a varinha e apertou os olhos, preparando-se. Foi quando uma próxima se acendeu que ele levou um choque, e abaixou o braço.

- Srta. Granger! – exclamou, entre o aborrecimento, o alívio, a irritação.

* * *

Ela já não agüentava mais tudo aquilo. A guerra cada vez mais próxima, Voldemort ter sido descoberto por todos e Harry e Rony jogando quadribol! Céus! Será que apenas ela estava entendendo a gravidade do problema? Às vezes a imaturidade dos dois a irritava. Chegava a pensar muitas vezes que só ela havia crescido.

Deitada em sua cama n'A Toca, Hermione sorriu ao pensar que chegara mesmo a gostar de Rony por longos anos de sua vida. Mas agora... alguma coisa tinha acontecido...

Ela sentia falta de alguém ao seu lado. A experiência com Krum havia sido boa, ele era um cavalheiro, maduro. O que estragava era aquela paixão por quadribol sem limites! Merlim! Será que todo garoto seria assim?

A verdade era que ela se cansara daqueles que a rodeavam. Esse ano algo aconteceu com seus conceitos, mas não sabia o quê. Sabia apenas que enquanto sua "quase" maioridade parecia fazer efeito na sua forma de pensar, de agir, enquanto ela sentia-se crescer, Rony e Harry, pareciam continuar as mesmas crianças que se encontraram no Expresso de Hogwarts aos seus 11 anos de vida.

Suspirou e se levantou. Já que os amigos a abandonaram pelo quadribol mais uma vez, tinha que achar alguma coisa para se distrair.

Ler? Não. Os livros já não tinham mais tanta graça como antes. Resolveu ir até a cozinha e ver se havia algo para fazer.

Chegando à porta, encontrou uma pequena discussão entre Gui, e o sr. e a sra. Weasley.

- Alvus precisa saber disso – dizia o sr. Weasley. – Acho melhor mandarmos uma carta...

- Carta, papai? Não seria melhor irmos até lá? E se a carta for interceptada?

- Hum, mas agora eu e Molly temos um compromisso com a Ordem. E você, Gui? Não tinha uma reunião com aqueles bruxos da Bélgica?

Gui bateu na testa.

- É mesmo! Aliás... Já estou atrasado! Mamãe?

- Vai com Deus, meu filho. Mas e agora, Arthur?

- Teremos que apelar para a carta mesmo.

- Mas, Arthur...

- Sr e Sra Weasley? – chamou Hermione, entrando na cozinha.

Ambos se assustaram, pois não tinham notado a presença da garota.

- Hermione – exclamou a bruxa. – Venha, sente-se! Os garotos ainda estão jogando quadribol?

- Sim – suspirou Hermione. – Já faz algum tempo.

- Coitada, deve estar entediada – brincou o Sr. Weasley.

- Realmente – ela respondeu. Hesitou por alguns instantes, mas então continuou: - Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês... Será que eu não poderia ajudar?

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Ajudar, Hermione? Como?

- Bem, vocês não podem ir até lá, mas eu posso.

O Sr Weasley sorriu.

- Agradecemos, Hermione, mas você sequer conhece o plano. Seria errado se nós lhe explicássemos para que diga ao diretor...

- Mas eu não preciso conhecer o plano. Vocês não iam mandar uma carta? Ao invés de mandar pelo correio, o que não é seguro, eu posso entregá-la pessoalmente.

Os dois se entreolharam novamente.

- Tem certeza, Hermione? Você não precisa...

- Eu quero. Não tenho nada a fazer aqui e seria bom rever o diretor.

O Sr. Weasley puxou um pergaminho de uma gaveta.

- Ok, Hermione. Eu vou escrever a mensagem. Espere um instante.

Cinco minutos depois, Hermione estava com a carta lacrada na mão, jogando pó-de-flú na lareira.

- A lareira da sala da profª Minerva está sempre desbloqueada para nós. Ela não está lá, então é só você abrir a porta com um feitiço simples, que por dentro ela abre normalmente. Para voltar é mais complicado, você precisará que Alvo libere uma outra lareira, não esqueça de pedir.

- Tudo bem – disse ela, entrando nas chamas esverdeadas.

- Talvez isso demore um pouco, Hermione, e não estaremos aqui, mas a lareira estará liberada.

- Pode deixar Sr. Weasley... HOGWARTS!

Ela fechou os olhos para não ver a confusão de lareiras a sua frente, só os abriu novamente quando tudo pareceu parar de rodar e seus pés se viram em chão firme.

Estava na sala da professora Minerva.

Respirou fundo, aquela viagem sempre lhe deixava com um mal estar tremendo.

Abriu a porta com um "alohomora" e saiu, era bom estar em Hogwarts. Trouxe-lhe uma tranqüilidade que não sentia há meses.

O diretor provavelmente estaria em seu escritório, então foi para lá que ela se dirigiu.

Andava tão tranqüila, tão absorta, que não pôde escutar passos apressados vindo do outro lado do corredor, que estava prestes a cruzar.

- Ah!

Algo extremamente sólido colidiu com seu corpo e ela foi atirada ao chão.

Ao mesmo tempo em que massageava o queixo onde a ponta de alguma coisa dura entrara em contato com ele, ela ergueu os olhos e o que viu, a deixou estática.

Snape? Era ele mesmo?

Seus olhos se encontraram por alguns instantes.

- Prof-professor? – perguntou incerta. Merlim, ela estava enxergando direito? Aquele era o professor de poções Severus Snape? O temível professor? O vampirão das masmorras?

Ele desviou os olhos e se retirou depressa, sem uma única palavra.

Ainda no chão, Hermione se virou para olhá-lo, as longas vestes esvoaçando conforme os passos ligeiros.

Estava perturbada. A visão do professor que sempre fez questão de humilhá-la, que sempre manteve a pose de indestrutível, inabalável, naquele estado... Tão... Humilde! Vulnerável! Havia uma expressão no seu rosto, uma expressão que ela nunca vira antes. Algo como... dor.

Hermione havia se esquecido completamente do maxilar dolorido, que agora sem dúvida deveria estar roxo. No momento, porém, sentia dor pior do que um osso fraturado, uma carne inflamada... Parecia que o sofrimento daquele homem havia sido transportado a ela.

- Srta. Hermione?

Com um novo susto, ela se virou, dando de cara com Alvus Dumbledore e seu ar tranqüilo parecendo um pouco preocupado essa noite.

- Diretor – cumprimentou com uma voz abafada aceitando a mão que o diretor lhe oferecia.

Ele a levantou com uma agilidade que não parecia possuir naquela idade.

- Obrigada – agradeceu, olhando para o lugar onde Snape sumira.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione? Parece... perturbada.

Hermione o encarou. Dumbledore a mirava por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua e ela sentiu-se corar. Sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas não pôde evitar que a imagem do que acabara de acontecer voltasse à tona a sua mente.

Alvus franziu o cenho, depois sorriu e tocou de leve o queixo de Hermione.

- Ai!

- Desculpe... Hum... Acho que você precisa cuidar disso. Pancada feia, heim?

Ele sorriu, e Hermione não entendeu o porquê.

- Infelizmente Madame Ponfrey está de férias – continuou ele. – Mas acho que o professor Snape tem uma boa poção em seus aposentos. Porque não vai até lá e pede que ele cure o que ele mesmo causou?

Hermione abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la. Visitar Snape? Naquele estado?

- Não se preocupe – disse o diretor. Droga! Ela precisava controlar sua mente! – Diga a ele que eu lhe mandei até lá.

- Ele não me parecia bem, professor.

Alvus suspirou.

- Severus está passando por um momento doloroso. É bom que vá até lá, afinal, todos nós, seres humanos, precisamos de companhia, às vezes, não é?

Ele a olhava sorrindo. Hermione não teve coragem de dizer que se Snape realmente quisesse uma companhia, sem dúvida, não seria a dela.

- Bom, mas por mais agradável que seja a sua companhia, eu imagino que você não pensa o mesmo de mim.

Ele sorriu quando ela abriu a boca para retrucar, indignada.

- Vamos, Hermione, eu estou brincando! Mas o que a trás aqui em plenas férias de verão?

- Ah! O Sr. Weasley me pediu para que lhe entregasse...

Ela tirou o pergaminho lacrado do bolso e o entregou ao diretor, aproveitando para encarar o ponto por onde Snape desaparecera.

Dumbledore abriu o pergaminho sem dificuldade alguma e franziu o cenho a medida que seus olhos deslizavam pelas breves linhas.

- Hum... – fez, fechando novamente a carta e atraindo a atenção dela. – Vou precisar resolver isso. Porque você não procura Severus e faz o que eu lhe falei?

- Ah, ok, então, senhor. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Hermione, e...

Ela já havia começado a se virar quando, graças ao tom de sua voz, voltou-se novamente. Dumbledore sorria abertamente. Ele piscou.

- Espero que vocês se entendam.

Enquanto via o velho desaparecer e se virava para se dirigir às masmorras, pensava que diabos aquele homem queria dizer com aquilo.

* * *

Bateu na porta, mas não obteve resposta. Bateu de novo.

Começara a se preocupar. Snape não era do tipo de pessoa que se suicidaria, mas a expressão marcante em sua face que ela presenciara a momentos atrás foi o suficiente para impulsioná-la a abrir a porta e entrar.

- Professor? – chamou baixinho, mas não houve resposta.

Ela deu um passo a frente e uma vela se acendeu.

Com a luz ela pôde enxergar melhor o local. Era um escritório comum com várias outras velas marcando um longo corredor e uma porta em sua outra extremidade. Resolveu se dirigir até lá, nervosa e sem querer imaginar a reação do professor ao encontrá-la em seus aposentos.

Mais uma vez bateu na porta e não obtendo resposta, abriu-a.

Controlou a exclamação de surpresa que teria saído de sua boca ao vislumbrar e elegância de um quarto como aquele. As paredes eram impecavelmente brancas, com uma enorme cama de casal e dossel, de uma cor aveludada, vinho. Um guarda-roupa de várias portas embutidas que ocupava boa parte da parede. Aqui e ali alguns castiçais que produziam uma luz bruxuleante, e havia um aroma adocicado no ar.

Hermione desviou sua atenção para uma porta entreaberta a sua esquerda e se encaminhou até ela.

Empurrou um pouco a porta já sabendo que não deveria fazê-lo. Ora, o som do chuveiro já não era o suficiente para que soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali dentro? Precisava abrir a porta?

O banheiro parecia tão confortável quanto o quarto, todo de mármore, o que a fazia se lembrar do banheiro dos monitores; uma imensa banheira espumante e atraente que a julgar o som do chuveiro e o Box escuro fechado a um canto, era completamente ignorada.

Ela sentiu um arrepio ao ver apenas uma sombra do outro lado, aparentemente escorregar até o chão.

Mas afinal, o que ela estava fazendo ali? Assistir a um professor tomar banho?

Envergonhada pela forma em que agira até agora, Hermione recuou, fechando a porta.

Em instantes, estava de volta ao escritório, decidindo o que fazer. Ficaria, ou iria embora?

Um espelhinho ao lado da porta a fez decidir-se por ficar. Seu maxilar estava estranhamente inchado com uma mancha arroxeada em grande parte de sua extensão.

- Merda – murmurou baixinho. Nunca fora de usar esse tipo de palavreado, mas "merda" era uma ótima expressão para o que estava querendo desabafar naquele momento.

Tentou tocar cautelosamente, mas mesmo assim, doeu. Ela retirou a mão com tanta rapidez que bateu no espelho. Ele balançou, desprendeu e caiu, espatifando-se.

- Oh, não! – murmurou. – Reparo!

Os pedaços de vidro voltaram a seus lugares e ela o pôs de volta na parede, com a esperança de ter tempo para sair correndo, mas tarde demais… A porta do outro lado se abriu e ela ficou estática, ao lado da porta.

- Srta Granger! - exclamou Snape, baixando a varinha.

- Professor – ela murmurou de volta.

- Posso saber o que faz em meus aposentos?

Sua voz não era das mais agradáveis, mas ela não pôde deixar de notar em sua rouquidão, à falta de ironia, a expressão cansada e às poucas olheiras.

- Eu… O professor Dumbledore me pediu que viesse para… Atrás de uma poção para isso – Ela mostrou com o dedo o queixo machucado.

Snape se endireitou, franzindo o cenho.

- Deixe-me ver – falou se aproximando. Hermione ergueu a cabeça, sentindo o suave perfume que emanava do banho recém-tomado de Snape.

- Ai! – exclamou ela dando um passo atrás quando ele tocou seu queixo sem delicadeza alguma.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, entortando os lábios em um meio sorriso.

- Como quer que eu a ajude se não me deixa ver, Srta. Granger?

Ela se aproximou cautelosamente.

- Cuidado, por favor. Está doendo.

Ele bufou, segurando do outro lado do rosto da garota enquanto levantava sua cabeça e olhava para a grande marca.

A proximidade era incrível. Hermione olhou para o rosto de Snape e descobriu que apenas o que não a deixava constrangida era o fato de seus olhos não estarem em contato um com o outro.

- Dói aqui? – perguntou ele, tocando uma parte menos dolorida de uma forma mais suave.

- Um pouco – murmurou baixinho. Não entendia o porquê a voz baixa e rouca do professor tão próxima, causava aquele arrepio em sua espinha.

- Aqui? – perguntou, subindo mais um pouco e apertando com mais firmeza.

Um gemido escapou de seus lábios, enquanto sua face se contraía e involuntariamente ela estendia um braço, tocando o tórax do professor a centímetros de distância, e com o outro braço segurava de leve o cotovelo que guiava os dedos em seu queixo.

- Calma – ele lhe disse, seco. – E aqui? Dói?

Dessa vez o lugar tocado foi o canto de seus lábios e aquele arrepio voltou.

- N-não, aí não.

Snape ergueu os olhos e os seus encontraram com os dela. Sem dúvida ele notara que ela estremecera e, provavelmente, se surpreendera. Ela mesma estava surpresa.

Seus dedos caíram suavemente e ele tomou distância, o que lhe pareceu a atitude mais sensata naquele momento.

Desviou os olhos e deu as costas, falando como se estivesse ditando igredientes para uma poção.

- Você não quebrou nada. Devido a quem ou o quê foi que ele lhe bateu, deve ter pego muito forte e apenas inflamado a carne. Uma poção antiflamatória bastará.

- Quem – murmurou Hemrione.

Ele continuou de costas, mexendo em um armário aberto.

- Quem o quê?

- Foi _quem_ bateu em mim, e foi o senhor, professor.

Dessa vez Snape se voltou.

- O que disse?

Ela sentiu-se corar.

- Isso aconteceu quando eu trombei com o senhor no corredor – explicou.

Um traço de compreensão passou por seu rosto. Ele bateu as mãos no bolso da camisa branca de botões inutilmente, pois o que procurava não estava ali, mas no bolso da capa.

- Hoje de manhã eu comprei um chifre de unicórnio no beco-diagonal. Estava no meu bolso, onde provavelmente a senhorita bateu em nosso... incidente.

- Chifre de Unicórnio? – perguntou Hermione, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Snape a encarou, sarcástico.

- Sou um professor de poções, senhorita. As férias já lhe fizeram esquecer disso?

Com tantas coisas que ela poderia dizer ou fazer, optou por morder a língua e esperar.

Snape sorriu, satisfeito.

- Aqui está sua poção, srta. Granger.

Hermione estendeu a mão para pegar o frasco. Ao fazê-lo, seus dedos roçaram de leve a pele quente do professor e um curto choque, como um descarregamento elétrico, fez os dois pularem para trás.

Conseqüentemente, o vidro se espatifou no chão.

- Srta. Granger! O que foi isso?

Hermione o encarou, assustada. Como antes, Snape parecia perturbado. Algo sem dúvida, o abalara.

- Eu... Me desculpe, eu...

Tremendo e se esquecendo da magia, Hermione se abaixou e tentou recolher os pedaços de vidro. Não sabia porquê, mas o fato de ver Snape tão... humano, lhe deixava nervosa. Assim ele parecia bem mais capaz de fazer alguma loucura, perder o controle, e ter uma estudando irritante dentro de seu escritório que acabara de quebrar um frasco de uma das suas preciosas poções era algo que não o ajudaria muito.

Suas mãos tremiam e ela furou o dedo mais de uma vez antes que Snape a segurasse pelo pulso e a levantasse.

- Ora, francamente, deixe isso aí! – ele tirou um pedaço de vidro que segurava e rudemente virou as palmas de suas mãos, olhando os ferimentos. – Você é uma bruxa, garota, não precisa agir como uma trouxa idiota!

Com a varinha, ele fechou os ferimentos.

- Me desculpe, eu...

- Tenho outras poções guardadas, senhorita, pare de se desculpar feito uma tola.

Snape soltou suas mãos e deu meia volta, incomodado. A lembrança do breve choque elétrico no momento em que se tocaram ainda estava clara na sua mente. Lembrou-se do que lera em um livro na adolescência. Nunca acreditara naquilo, mas... Seria possível?

Hermione o encarou. Incrível a capacidade daquele homem de fazer qualquer corajoso se tornar covarde.

Respirou fundo e acenou a varinha, desaparecendo com os cacos de vidro, mas viu Snape parar e se voltou depressa.

- Professor? Algum problema?

Ele curvou-se para frente com apenas um gemido de dor. Hermione correu até ele, preocupada.

Em alguns minutos, Hermione agira mais impulsivamente do que em toda a sua vida. E foi exatamente isso que a levou a tocar na mão de Snape, levando um susto com a temperatura demasiado quente, Só então ela notou que sua mão estava segura no braço, onde provavelmente queimava a marca negra.

- Professor… - começou sem saber exatamente o que diria.

- Não… agora não…

Por um momento, a confusão tomou conta do bom senso de Hermione, mas logo ela entendeu que aquelas palavras não eram para ela.

- Eu preciso ir… Vá embora…

- Mas, professor…

- Vá embora, Srta Granger!

Cambaleante, Snape se levantou. A marca nunca ardera de forma tão intensa! Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Voldemort descobrira seu pacto com Narcisa.

Hermione saiu correndo nos primeiros minutos sem saber exatamente para onde, mas decidindo-se logo em seguida pelo escritório do diretor. Iria embora. O que importava uma "simples" marca roxa? Tudo o que poderia dar aquela noite, já havia ultrapassado seu limite de normalidade.

Snape também saiu assim que se certificou de que ela não estava mais lá. Correu o mais depressa que pôde até atingir os portões da propriedade, fechou os olhos…

Parabéns Belatriz, fora mais rápido do que ele supunha.

Desaparatou.

* * *

- Droga! – exclamou Hermione, em frente a gárgula que dava para o escritório do diretor. – Ele me disse que iria sair e eu nem cheguei a pedir que liberasse a rede de flú!

Ela mordeu os lábios, analisando suas alternativas.

Estava sozinha no castelo de Hogwarts, sem meios de sair de lá. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley não estavam em casa, então não adiantaria tentar qualquer meio de ajuda.

Dumbledore poderia chegar muito tarde, talvez até de manhãzinha.

Snape. Quanto tempo demoraria uma reunião com voldemort?

Mordeu os lábios com mais força, lamentando-se depois com a dor. Odiava ter de assumir isso, mas dependia do professor de poções. Foi cabisbaixa e a arrastando os pés que ela se dirigiu até o escritório dele novamente.

- Severus.

- Milorde…

- Estou decepcionado, Severus, muito decepcionado.

- Milorde, eu…

- Silêncio.

Snape se calou. De joelhos e cabeça baixa a frente de Voldemort, ele sentia-se humilhado. Mas essa sempre foi a realidade que ele era obrigado a suportar. Tinha que respirar fundo e deixar-se humilhar mais uma vez…

- Como se atreve a tomar uma decisão como essa sem consultar o seu mestre antes? Quem lhe deu o direito de interferir em uma ordem minha?

Snape permaneceu calado.

- Não posso negar que esteja contente por um lado. Fazendo o voto, você mostrou sua verdadeira lealdade. Qualquer dúvida que eu teria, desvaneceu-se. Contudo… Eu tinha planos. Planos para o garoto e sua família, que agora foram perdidos graças à desobediência sua e de Narcisa, e pela indulgência de Belatriz. Não posso permitir que esse ato fique impune. Belatriz será liberada por ter me contado imediatamente a traição de vocês dois. Narcisa já pagou, agora é a sua vez…

Voldemort ergueu a varinha e Snape permaneceu impassível, mesmo sabendo o que o aguardava. Rapidamente sua memória registrou o lugar ao seu redor e ele entendeu que aquele seria o pior castigo que receberia, a julgar pelos galhos secos e espinhosos que havia em toda a extensão daquele solo, e pela expressão nada satisfeita na face reptiliana daquele que ele era obrigado a chamar de Lorde.

De _seu_ Lorde.

* * *

Hermione tentou abrir a porta, mas descobriu que esta estava trancada, assim como a da sala de Minerva, não abriria pelo lado de fora. É claro… Depois de uma estudante ter invadido seus aposentos enquanto ele tomava banho, Snape deve ter trancado a porta antes de sair dessa vez.

Deixou-se escorregar até o chão com as costas apoiadas na parede e abraçou os joelhos. Esperaria… A única solução.

* * *

Snape fora deixado só, depois de um longo tempo de tortura, tempo que a ele pareceram dias.

Tentou se mover, lutando contra a inconsciência. Precisava sair dali, precisava voltar a Hogwarts.

Como? Como voltaria se o seu corpo não obedecia a seus comandos? Dessa vez ele realmente estava machucado. Voldemort pegara pesado em seu castigo. Não que ele não estivesse acostumado com esses momentos de "diversão" do Lorde das trevas, mas era sempre o que recebia essas torturas com menos freqüência.

Suas mãos e seu pescoço foram os únicos que corresponderam à suas tentativas desesperadas por movimento. Conseguiu alcançar sua varinha caída há alguns centímetros do seu lado e dar uma olhada breve em seu corpo: manchas de sangue em vários cortes diferentes e arranhões; boa parte de sua roupa rasgada, a camisa branca agora retalhos que serviriam como pano de chão, e leves tremores que ele conhecia como efeitos colaterais da maldição _Cruciatus_, uma das mais usadas pelo Lorde aquela noite.

Deixou a cabeça cair novamente, fraco, enquanto tentava fazer o cérebro trabalhar. Não tinha condições de aparatar, não havia possibilidade de ajuda, e não havia uma lareira há pelo menos alguns quilômetros de distância.

Bem… ele estava ferrado.

Mas então ele lembrou de algo… Jogou uma mão para dentro do bolso da calça e tirou de lá uma pequena caneta de prata com detalhes trabalhados em verde. Tocou a varinha no objeto ignorando a visão embaçada e murmurou um feitiço. O objeto se iluminou por um momento, e apagou.

Uma fração de segundo se passou inquietante até que a chave de portal o levasse de volta a seus aposentos em Hogwarts, com um baque na madeira suficientemente alto para acordar alguém que dormia com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos ao lado de fora do escritório.

Snape mais sentiu do que enxergou a mudança de cenário. Por um lado estava aliviado, afinal, agora estava a salvo, mas por outro, precisava de ajuda. Quanto tempo resistiria? O suficiente para que alguém resolvesse procurá-lo? Onde estaria o diretor?

Seus olhos teimavam em fechar enquanto algumas batidas suaves que se tornavam cada vez mais intensas ecoavam em seus ouvidos.

"Merlim… estou começando a delirar" Pensava Snape, julgando ter ouvido a sabe-tudo-girfinória chamar por ele.

Mas não. Ele não estava delirando. Compreendeu isso quando se forçou a ouvir melhor o que estava acontecendo. Virou-se o máximo que a dor lhe permitia, encarando a porta e tentou apurar os ouvidos.

- Professor? – chamava a voz de Hermione, acompanhada por fortes batidas na porta. – Professor! Está aí? Será que pode abrir a porta? Professor Snape!

Ele fechou os olhos, num misto de sentimentos. Ah! A sabe-tudo! Não a mandara ir embora? O que ainda fazia ali? Era mesmo uma teimosa insolente! Contudo… Alguém precisa saber do seu estado, e seu coração não pôde deixar de se reconfortar ao ver que não estava mais tão só, a depender da sorte.

Pegou a varinha novamente, apontando-a para a porta e notando o quanto suas mãos tremiam.

Murmurou um novo feitiço, causando um estalo na tranca da porta e a abrindo para logo em seguida ser empurrada violentamente por uma Hermione Granger preocupada.

- Professor! – exclamou, chocada, correndo até ele.

- Granger – Snape se permitiu um meio sorriso antes de perder os sentidos. Nunca pensou que fosse ficar tão feliz ao ver a (considerada por muitos) aluna mais inteligente da escola.

* * *

Snape acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Imediatamente a lembrança do castigo do Lorde das Trevas lhe explicou o porquê de seu corpo estar tão dolorido. Mas, pensou ele, conforme suas lembranças, a dor deveria estar maior, muito maior!

Virou-se de lado, sentindo o aconchego tão já conhecido de sua cama sob si. Seus ossos pareciam moídos e protestaram com o movimento, mas estavam bem mais aliviados do que antes, sem dúvida.

Um aroma de flores do campo invadiu-lhe as narinas ao mudar de posição. Ele inspirou, lentamente, deixando o perfume lhe reconfortar. Aspirou e, finalmente, abriu os olhos.

A visão lhe surpreendeu: uma vasta cabeleira de grandes cachos castanhos se estendia a centímetros de seus olhos. Ele piscou, aquele perfume confundindo ainda mais os seus sentidos.

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, registrando a situação atual com as lembranças vivas em sua mente.

Aquela era Hermione Granger, sua aluna mais aplicada em poções (embora nunca assumisse isso), que provavelmente era a responsável pelo alívio de sua dor e, obviamente, poupara-lhe a vida.

Ele a observou, tomando um pouco de distância pois a garota estava perto demais… Perigosamente perto, ele se arriscaria a dizer.

Estava de costas e parecia dormir. Seus cabelos volumosos caindo em cachos pelo travesseiro, deixando a pele dos ombros, pescoço e boa parte das costas a mostra. Não era momento, mas ele reparou que aquela não parecia a mesma blusa que ela usava quando a viu há… Quanto tempo atrás? Algumas horas? É claro que se fosse ele teria notado, pois era tão… inapropriada! Parecia feita de uma renda preta e era curta o suficiente para deixar boa parte das costas à mostra. Severus não entendia muito de roupas de mulheres, mas podia jurar que aquilo seria uma parte incompleta de alguma lingerie insinuante. Ou algo do gênero.

Ao descer os olhos pelo comprimento da peça (ainda muito bem intencionado) Severus deteu-os na pele bronzeada entre a barra do objeto e o cós da saia. Desviou-os rapidamente apenas para notar que as pernas de Hermione estavam meio que jogadas para fora da cama, e que a garota parecia desconfortável.

Um sentimento que ele geralmente nunca sentia o invadiu, como se seu coração se enchesse de compaixão pela garota deitada em sua cama.

_Sua_ cama… Ele tentou não pensar em pronomes possessivos naquele momento.

Ela cuidara dele, disso, Snape não tinha dúvidas. Sua presença em sua cama, a julgar pelo desconforto explícito era porque ficara ao seu lado, cuidando dele. _Velando_ por seu sono, e acabara adormecendo. Ela, de alguma forma, o levara até seu quarto, e salvara a sua vida.

Snape se mexeu na cama, inquieto. Quantos sentimentos o confundiam! Qual era o nome desse agora? Remorso?

Infelizmente, o movimento não passou despercebido a uma certa Grifinória ao seu lado. Ela se virou, trazendo as pernas para cima e se encolhendo um pouco.

Severus apenas se permitiu respirar quando notou que ela ainda dormia. Percebeu as olheiras embaixo dos olhos da garota com aquele sentimento se intensificando. Irritado com aquele remorso e aquela compaixão insistentes que o fazia sentir-se um Lufa-Lufa idiota, desviou os olhos para, agora, com a nova visão que seus olhos atingiram, trocar de sentimentos por um não menos favorável.

Esse sim seria um sentimento Sonserino, mas inapropriado. Completamente inapropriado para um professor em relação a uma aluna!

Merlim! Deveria ser proibido o uso de vestes tão… tão pequenas e tão convidativas em contraste com a pele bronzeada daquele colo e o volume evidente de um belo busto que teimava em escapar pelo decote em forma de um "V"...

Repreendendo-se, Snape decidiu desviar completamente sua atenção e se concentrar em coisas menos embaraçosas como algumas dores que ainda tomavam conta do seu corpo. Resolveu não acordá-la, ela já fizera demais sem obrigações alguma, merecia descansar.

Com uma última olhada ele reparou que o tecido da saia subira com o movimento da garota ao trazer as pernas para cima da cama. Céus! Aquilo só podia ser uma conspiração! Será que o Lorde das trevas usara alguma maldição nova em sua tortura?

Levantou-se com um movimento brusco, fazendo todos os seus ossos protestarem. Precisava de uma poção para dor.

- Professor? A onde vai?

Ele estacou, de costas para a cama. Tentou controlar sua voz.

- Continue descansando, srta. Granger. Preciso de uma poção para dor.

Ele nem escutou os passos e sentiu uma mão envolver-lhe o braço de forma firme, mas delicada.

- Desculpe, professor, mas o senhor tomou uma dose não faz nem uma hora. E não sou eu quem precisa descansar.

Ele deixou-se guiar como uma criança doente até voltar para cama.

- _Como_ já tomei uma dose, senhorita? – Ele perguntou, enquanto se cobria envergonhado por estar sem camisa. – Me lembro bem de que não tenho essa poção em meu escritório.

- Eu preparei uma – respondeu ela, se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e olhando-o preocupada.

- Preparou? – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. – É uma poção de 40 minutos de cozinhamento que exige ser mexida por boa parte de seu tempo. Além das demais dificuldades de seu preparo…

- Eu sei, professor – falou Hermione corando. – Eu já preparei essa poção outras vezes, e o senhor até agora não morreu envenenado, por isso acho que não precisa se preocupar.

Snape continuou com sua velha expressão de sarcasmo. Não tinha dúvida alguma de que a poção fora feita de forma excepcional, mas ele ainda era Severus Snape e era costume agir dessa forma.

Um pontada na sua costela esquerda o fez esquecer o assunto atual e ele não pôde evitar um grunhido de dor escapar de seus lábios.

- Professor? – ela se levantou e se aproximou.

- Eu estou bem, Granger. Não se preocupe.

- Acho melhor o senhor se deitar.

Mesmo impaciente e a contragosto, Snape obedeceu e se deitou.

Ela se inclinou um pouco sobre ele, ajeitando o travesseiro e garantindo que ficasse bem coberto. Snape não se lembrava de ninguém fazendo isso, e não podia negar que apesar do desconforto de ser tratado como uma criança inútil e impotente, gostava de sentir-se, ao menos um pouco, importante, e de saber que, de alguma forma, alguém se preocupava com ele.

Entretanto, a forma em que ela se inclinava sobre ele acabava por lhe dar uma visão que aguçava seus instintos, principalmente pelo fato de que a gravidade não ajudava nenhum pouco, afastando o tecido de renda do colo da garota. Ele se viu obrigado a repreendê-la antes que ela notasse o seu embaraço.

- Eu estou bem, senhorita! – disse de forma rude, afastando o pulso da garota. – Não precisa se comportar como uma babá.

Hermione pulou para trás, como se as palavras dele a tivessem empurrado. Ele reparou que seus olhos tinham um brilho magoado e fechou os olhos, mordendo a língua. Essa sensação de arrependimento era mesmo nova para ele. Poderia ser um pouco mais simpático com a garota, não? Afinal, ela lhe salvara a vida.

Tentando manter a voz suave e sem o mínimo de sarcasmo, ele falou:

- Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória pelo uso de trajes inadequados na presença de um professor.

E abriu os olhos a tempo de ver uma Hermione corada cruzar os braços de forma protetora a sua frente, olhando para o chão. Não pôde impedir de sorrir.

- Desculpe – ela murmurou ainda encarando o chão. – Mas eu achei melhor limpar seus ferimentos antes de fechá-los e tive que usar minha blusa.

Ela apontou para um tecido sujo e amassado ao lado de uma bacia d'água em uma mesinha.

Merda! Ela não tinha uma resposta mais simples? Não bastaria dizer que estava com calor e resolvera se livrar do tecido? Embora ele soubesse que isto seria meio impossível devido a temperatura extremamente fresca.

Ele ergueu o braço e pegou a varinha no _criado-mudo_ ao seu lado. Apontou para o guarda-roupas e um moletom preto de tecido suave voou até suas mãos. Estendeu-o para Hermione.

Estranhando a atitude, mas sem dizer uma palavra, ela se aproximou e pegou o moletom, murmurando um "obrigada".

Dessa vez, tomaram o cuidado para que seus dedos não se tocassem.

* * *

- Bom, tem uma falha nisso – murmurou Hermione, o mais confortável que conseguia ficar em sua cadeira ao lado da cama do professor, sentindo um perfume agradável que vinha do tecido de seu moletom.

- E qual é, senhorita? – perguntou Snape, de olhos fechados.

- O senhor não pode tirar pontos de minha casa, pois ainda não começamos o ano letivo.

Snape abriu os olhos e a encarou, encontrando-a com um sorrisinho.

- Tem razão – murmurou, voltando a fechar os olhos. – o que é uma pena, pois eu gostaria de lhe oferecer cinqüenta pontos por ter salvado a vida de um professor.

Ele sorriu, escutando a garota se mexer ao seu lado, surpresa.

- O senhor não… Não está falando sério! 50 pontos? Para Grifinória?

Aquilo, de certa forma, incomodou-o um pouco, e ele sentiu necessidade de se defender, coisa que geralmente não se importava em fazer.

- Por mais estranho que pareça, senhorita, eu dou mais valor a minha vida do que a uma diferença hostil entre casas.

Devido ao silêncio que se seguiu, Snape abriu os olhos e a encarou. Hermione mirava a parede à frente de seus olhos, sem uma expressão decifrável. Se ela pelo menos o encarasse, ele poderia usar a legilimência.

- Professor, posso fazer uma pergunta? – ela perguntou de supetão.

- Isso não seria uma surpresa, seria, Granger? – perguntou, enquanto levava uma das mãos disfarçadamente para uma das costelas, omitindo uma careta de dor.

Ela ficou pálida, antes de perceber que o velho sarcasmo do professor não estava presente em suas palavras. Por incrível que pareça, aquilo era mais uma piada do que uma ironia. Sorriu. A dor às vezes parecia fazer milagres com as pessoas.

- Eu encontrei o senhor muito machucado. Perigosamente machucado, eu me arriscaria a dizer. O que aconteceu?

Snape não respondeu, apertando com mais força a costela formigante, sentindo a dor se intensificar e se arrastar a outros lugares do corpo.

- Quero dizer, professor… Não quero me intrometer, mas eu fiquei realmente preocupada e como fui eu que o achei, penso…

- Que merece uma explicação? Extremamente compreensível, senhorita, apesar de petulante.

Snape tentava ao máximo não demonstrar sua dor, mas esta estava ficando cada vez mais intensa. Ele já estava começando a se encolher, tremer, e a suar frio, enquanto Hermione continuava, sem notar o que se passava com ele.

- Sei que o senhor pode não querer compartilhar o ocorrido, professor, e eu entenderei perfeitamente…

- Eu lhe contarei tudo, srta. Granger… Depois de tomar uma outra dose da poção… Será que já é tempo…?

Estranhando o tom do professor, Hermione observou-o cautelosamente, notando que ele parecia definitivamente péssimo. Pegou o vidrinho com o líquido viscoso de uma cor alaranjada e sentou-se bem próxima a ele, olhando no relógio.

- Ainda faltam doze minuto! – exclamou em um tom desesperado. – O regulamento é claro! Se tomar essa poção sem o intervalo mínimo de duas horas as conseqüências podem ser graves. Até envenenamento…

Snape gemeu, se encolhendo ainda mais e apertando o lençol entre os dedos.

- Professor! – Hermione chamou desesperada. – O que… O que eu faço?

- Doze minutos… Temos… Esperar…

- Mas…

- Esperar, Hermione…

Ela parou, dando-se ao luxo de reparar que ele a chamara pelo primeiro nome. Colocou as mãos em sua testa e percebeu que ele suava frio.

- Está com frio? – perguntou, reparando em como ele agarrava o cobertor.

- Estou.

Ela apontou a varinha para o guarda-roupas.

- Accio cobertores!

Pelo menos três cobertores voaram até ela. Usando seu controle, ela os parou no ar e colocou um por um em cima do professor.

- O que… está fazendo?

- Cobrindo você.

- Srta. Granger, está nevando aqui dentro?

- O que houve com o "Hermione", senhor? – perguntou ela, percebendo a decepção na própria voz.

Snape não respondeu.

- Bem, mas eu realmente entendo que seja um exagero…

Tirou um dos cobertores e o jogou de lado.

Snape gemeu uma segunda vez.

- Quanto… tempo?

- Oito minutos – respondeu, olhando no relógio.

- Ahhhhh…

Ela se levantou, mas antes que pudesse se afastar ele segurou em sua mão, virando-se para olhá-la.

- A onde vai?

- Eu só ia…

Ele apertou mais a sua mão.

- Não me deixe…

- Eu não vou deixá-lo! – exclamou Hermione indignada, voltando-se a sentar ao seu lado, sem soltar sua mão. Como explicar para um homem que não estava acostumado com pessoas lhe ajudando, solitário, que não ia deixá-lo? – Tudo bem. O senhor tem um lenço aqui?

- No bolso…

Ela nem pensou em corar e já havia jogado a mão para dentro do bolso do professor e tirado o lenço.

Ele apertava sua mão enquanto ela passava o lenço sobre sua face, preocupada. Não era mais a mesma surpresa ver o seu professor de poções tão humano e em grande sofrimento, como no momento em que ela chegara a Hogwarts há algumas horas atrás. Agora ela o via como um homem, sozinho, com um passado difícil e amargura de uma vida sofrida. Não mais sentia raiva por todas as vezes que ele a maltratara, a humilhara. Sentia apenas compaixão e… Um sentimento estranho. Como se fosse carinho, admiração… Até um pouco de piedade. Snape, nesse momento de desespero em que a dor derretera por completo sua máscara de frieza e orgulho, demonstrava ser um humano que necessitava de atenção. Carente. Afinal… A quem ele tinha? Quem teria vindo cuidar dele se ela não tivesse aparecido?

- Vamos lá, professor… Falta apenas um minuto. Consegue se sentar? É melhor, senão pode acabar engasgando…

Snape fez um movimento, tentando se sentar, mas não conseguia devido à tremedeira, ou talvez porque insistia em não soltar a mão da garota.

- Professor… Eu posso te ajudar, mas preciso que solte a minha mão – Ele a apertou mais forte. – Vamos lá, professor, eu não vou deixá-lo, mas preciso que solte a minha mão para que eu o ajude.

Resmungando alguma coisa, Snape soltou-a.

Hermione segurou um braço de Snape e passou a outra mão por baixo de suas costas, tentando erguê-lo. Afastou os cobertores para que ficasse mais fácil, mas ele era muito pesado, e foi mais com o esforço dele que ele se sentou do que com a ajuda dela.

Tombou para o lado, na direção dela, e Hermione o acolheu em seu colo, de forma que ele permanecesse sentado com as costas apoiadas em seu peito.

Tentando acalmá-lo, Hermione passou seu braço esquerdo sob o do professor e segurou-o para que parasse de tremer. Com a mão direita ela guiou o frasco com a poção até os lábios do professor, meio que às cegas.

- Aqui, professor… Da outra vez o senhor estava inconsciente e derramamos um pouco, por isso o efeito não durou as duas horas… Cuidado para não derramar.

Obedientemente, Snape tomou o conteúdo do vidrinho sem derramar uma gota. Aos poucos, os tremores foram diminuindo e a dor parecia abandoná-lo. Ele foi deslizando lentamente até apoiar a cabeça na barriga da garota, e ali ficou, encolhido, enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal. Sentiu uma mão pequena e delicada tocar a sua e a segurou.

- Tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou suavemente.

Ele não respondeu, apenas apertou os dedos da garota, enlaçando-os.

Encostada na cama com uma mão segura na de Snape, Hermione fez um movimento com a varinha, trazendo um cobertor para cima dele, mas foi jogado longe.

- Calor… - murmurou Snape antes que ela lhe perguntasse.

Hermione sorriu.

- É um dos efeitos da poção, não é? Calor, sono…

- Insensatez… - murmurou ele, a encarando. Bastou um aperto um pouco mais forte em sua mão para que ela soubesse do que ele estava falando.

Com a mão livre, Hermione afastou as mechas de cabelos negros e sedosos dos olhos do professor, não conseguindo evitar acariciar a pele macia e pálida. Surpreendentemente, o bruxo fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça na direção de suas mãos, como se sua vida dependesse daquele gesto.

- Obrigado, Hermione.

Ela sorriu. E lá vem o Hermione de novo!

- De nada, Severus. Descanse…

Ela podia jurar que aquilo fora um sorriso antes de sua respiração mudar e aparentemente, cair no sono. Ficou por algum tempo o encarando, ainda acariciando sua pele e cabelos com uma mão e segurando a do bruxo com a outra. Teria quantos anos? 38? 40? Era engraçado que sem aquela cara rabugenta que ele freqüentemente fazia, não parecia velho. Ao contrário. Não havia uma única evidência que apresentasse velhice em sua face. Uma única ruga, uma única mancha… Tinha sobrancelhas espessas e negras, cílios grossos e curtos, o nariz poderia até ser grande, mas não era exagerado, combinava com o seu perfil. Tinha lábios finos, porém bem desenhados. Uma leve marca de uma barba feita recentemente e uma pequenina cicatriz do lado esquerdo do pescoço.

Aliás, cicatriz era o que aquele homem mais tinha. Ali estava visível novamente cada marca que ela vira mais cedo, enquanto fechava seus ferimentos.

Hermione desgrudou os dedos do cabelo de Snape e usou-os para contornar suas sobrancelhas, nariz, lábios, desceu para a cicatriz no pescoço, tórax e passou a tocar cada uma das marcas do que provavelmente fora uma triste história. Ele era magro com muito músculos fortes e visíveis, apesar de tudo…

Estremeceu quando seus dedos roçaram seu umbigo e mesmo dormindo, se mexeu com um "Hmm" que demonstrava estar confortável em seu sono.

Ela não resistiu e lentamente, desceu até encontrar os lábios do homem, roçando-os com sabor de poção no seus, apenas para levantar-se em seguida e encostar a cabeça na parede, exasperada. Acabara de beijar um professor? O professor Snape?

Por mais estranho que tudo aquilo parecesse, ela não pôde deixar de sorrir ao imaginar a reação de Harry e Rony, se soubessem...

* * *

Severus sentiu um toque suave em seus lábios e se desesperou quando aquele calor se afastou. Sentiu uma mão levantar sua cabeça suavemente, para depois ficar com ela do mesmo nível do seu corpo. Não abriu os olhos, estava muito confortável para tal. Sentiu aquele mesmo toque em seu pescoço, deslizando para o lado e subindo pelo lóbulo de sua orelha, envolvendo-o com um toque úmido que fez um som involuntário escapar de sua garganta.

Dedos subiam pelo tórax, tocando cada centímetro de pele, cada cicatriz... Os beijos desceram novamente pelo pescoço e subiram em seu rosto, contornando os lábios secos… Ele ofegou quando uma mão pequena e delicada insinuou-se para o cós de sua calça e forçadamente, ele abriu os olhos.

- Srta. Granger… - ofegou, rouco, quando a viu quase por completo sobre ele. – O que está fazendo? Pare…

- Quer mesmo que eu pare? – sussurrou ela em seu ouvido, enquanto o botão de sua calça era aberto e ele estremecia.

As palavras foram seguidas por uma leve mordida em sua cartilagem e ele não conseguiu evitar um gemido.

- Isso não é certo, você é minha aluna…

Apesar de falar, Severus não fazia nada para impedir o zíper que era aberto lentamente de continuar descendo. Aquilo, de certa forma, era um alívio, já que sua calça se encontrava incrivelmente apertada.

- Esse não é um motivo bom – ela murmurou de volta, sentando em seu quadril com uma perna de cada lado. Ele abriu bem os olhos, não querendo perder um só detalhe daquela visão maravilhosa.

Ela usava apenas aquele top de renda que a deixava incrivelmente sexy. Os cabelos caíam selvagemente em seu rosto; seus olhos tinham um brilho de luxúria viciantes e seus lábios estavam entreabertos. Começou a se aproximar, descendo lentamente. Ele não resistiu… Esticou o braço para frente e segurou aqueles cabelos macios, entrelaçando seus dedos entre os cachos e guiando aquela cabeça para mais perto de seu rosto…

Fechou os olhos, mas quando abriu-os novamente, decepcionou-se… Apenas uma suave escuridão havia a sua frente.

Piscou, tentando compreender… É claro. Fora um sonho. Um delicioso sonho…

Com a respiração ofegante, virou o rosto, surpreso. Hermione estava dormindo completamente torta e ele ainda estava deitado em seu colo. Seus olhos caíram em suas mãos, ainda entrelaçadas. A soltou, de leve, sorrindo, o coração descompassado. Deu uma olhada em si mesmo e deu graças a Merlim que ela estivesse dormindo, pelo menos assim não corria o risco de constrangê-los, pois certamente notaria o estado evidente da conseqüência de um sonho tão… envolvente.

Sentiu-se mal por ter tal reação com uma aluna sua, mas fora um sonho tão bom e aquele toque em seus lábios parecera tão real…!

Ficou por alguns minutos tentando recitar igredientes de poção e afastar aquela reação, mas a lembrança daqueles toques suaves em sua pele não saía de sua cabeça. Resolveu se levantar e deixá-la dormir um pouco, quando ela se mexeu.

"Droga!"

Imediatamente ele puxou um cobertor para cima do corpo, apesar do calor que ainda sentia.

- Professor?

Ele a olhou, enquanto ela se endireitava.

- Faz tempo que acordou, senhor? – lla perguntou.

- Acordei agora, Srta. Granger. Lamento ter dormido em… seu colo o tempo todo.

Snape se levantou, tomando o cuidado de permanecer coberto, mas a visão da garota com os cabelos bagunçados, a saia fora de lugar, dentro do seu moletom não ajudava nada.

- O que aconteceu com o "Hermione"? – perguntou a garota novamente.

- O que aconteceu com o "Severus"? – ele devolveu.

Os dois se encararam, ela com um sorrisinho humilde e ele sem expressão. Reparava nos detalhes do seu rosto, diferente do olhar que possuía no seu sonho, aqueles olhos transmitiam confiança e um brilho inocente. Brilho que, de certa forma, causava uma estranha sensação em seu estômago. Reparou também que aquela marca roxa, motivo que a fez procurá-lo mais cedo, ainda estava ali.

Quando ele se deu conta, já tinha erguido o braço e tocado o local marcado com uma delicadeza que não imaginava possuir, ciente de que ela não tirava os olhos dele enquanto o fazia.

- Eu pensei que já tivesse cuidado disso – murmurou sentindo-a tremer ao roçar um dedo muito perto de seus lábios.

- Eu tinha até me esquecido.

A forma que as palavras soaram o avisaram que era melhor afastar a mão se ainda quisesse evitar o constrangimento anterior, mas alguma coisa fez com que ele permanecesse assim.

- Não está mais doendo?

- Está. Parando para pensar, nem sei como me esqueci.

Ele sorriu, procurando a varinha e murmurando um feitiço. Um frasquinho escuro que havia em cima de uma mesinha aos pés da cama voou até as mãos dele. Hermione estendeu os dedos em direção ao frasco, mas ele o tirou de seu alcance.

- Sen… Eh, Hermione, acho melhor que evitemos nos tocar. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de quebrar um novo vidro de poção.

Ela pareceu surpresa, mas sorriu, abrindo a mão com a palma para cima, a espera. Segurando o mais distante possível da parte que tocaria a pele de Hermione, Snape lhe entregou o frasquinho.

Era incrível como depois do sonho, cada gesto que ela fazia lhe parecia erótico. Ele reparou, mordendo os lábios, em como ela abriu a tampinha do frasquinho, desrosqueando com movimentos ágeis entre os dedos delicados. A imagem fez com que ele irresistivelmente se lembrasse dos toques daquelas mãos delicadas sobre seu corpo. Ela abriu os lábios e ele sentiu um calafrio subir por sua espinha quando eles envolveram o gargalo da garrafinha. Imagens que não estavam em seu sonho começaram a surgir em sua cabeça… Para afastá-las, ele buscou algo para fazer. Não podia se levantar, ela poderia notar… Achou a blusa da garota e apontou a varinha. A peça sumiu e reapareceu em alguns segundos, semi nova.

- Obrigada. Que feitiço é esse? – Ela perguntou ao receber a blusa das mãos do professor.

- Um feitiço que eu mesmo inventei, é um feitiço r…

A resposta morreu em sua garganta quando ela se endireitou e puxou o moletom para cima da cabeça. Merlim, aquilo já estava ficando desesperador.

- Srta. Granger… - murmurou, hipnotizado, dobrando os joelhos, desconfortável.

- Hum? – fez ela, enquanto abria os botões da blusa para vestí-la, completamente indiferente ao que causava.

- Hermione…

Ela jogou os cabelos para trás, sem dar ouvidos e continuou a mexer na blusa. Alfinetou o dedo.

"Céus, mais essa… Por favor, que ela não faça o que eu penso que vai fazer, por favor, por favor, por f… por… Oh, não!".

O curto controle de Severus foi para o espaço quando ela levou o dedo aos lábios e sugou-o.

Levantou-se correndo e se afastou, de costas.

Para seu azar, ela foi atrás.

- Severus! Está tudo bem?

- Sim, quero dizer… não… É melhor você ir embora, Hermione…

- Mas Severus… O que houve? Alguma dor voltou?

Para seu desespero ela tocou suas costas.

- Responde, você está me deixando preocupada!

Mas era ele quem estava ficando preocupado com ela lhe tocando daquela forma. Fechou os olhos e não respondeu. Quando, porém, aquelas mãos deslizaram para sua cintura, ele as segurou onde estavam.

- Pare.

Silêncio.

- Você não está com dor, não é? – ela perguntou, mas obviamente, pelo seu tom, era mais uma afirmação.

- Não – ele respondeu mesmo assim. Já estava conseguindo se controlar, sem notar que eles estavam praticamente abraçados agora e que isso lhe causava outros tipos de sentimentos.

- É ele, não é? Ele quem fez isso com você e é por isso que você está assim. Está triste?

Severus abriu os olhos. Do que ela estava falando? Ele? Severus Snape, triste?

- Ele quem?

- Voldemort.

Bem, aquilo matou sua excitação.

- _Não diga o nome dele_! – sibilou.

- Desculpe. Mas foi, não foi? Foi ele quem lhe fez isso. Ele quem te machucou…

Lentamente, Snape se virou, encarando-a. Estava surpreso. O que era quilo na voz dela?

- Dumbledore sabe? – ela perguntou mantendo o seu olhar, mas com uma ferocidade que sua idade não aparentava.

- Sabe? Do quê? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquela não era a Hermione Granger com quem ele convivia nas salas de aulas.

- Sabe o que você é obrigado a passar para manter essa farça? Dumbledore precisa fazer algo! Foi ele quem te pôs nessa vida! Eles podiam ter matado você…

- Não me matariam, Hermione – falou ele. – O Lorde das Trevas ainda me considera de alta importância para sua espionagem, não iria querer perder o seu suposto espião.

- Não foi isso o que aconteceu – ela teimou. Snape girou os olhos, divertido. - É sério! – ela exclamou, segurando em seu rosto e forçando-o a olhá-la. – Eles podiam ter matado você! Eu vi como chegou, Dumbledore não pode permitir que você sofra dessa forma…

Então ela se importava. Ela realmente se importava com ele! Com seu estado, com sua felicidade… Aquilo fez com que ele desviasse seus olhos imediatamente. Merecia tal dedicação e carinho? Não, com certeza não.

Segurou a mão que ela ainda tinha em seu rosto e afastou-a.

- Eu não mereço sua afeição, Hermione. O castigo que recebi hoje do Lorde das Trevas é o mínimo que eu mereci por tudo que fiz até hoje, e tudo o que eu terei que fazer. Ficarei eternamente agradecido pelo que me fez, mas isso não faz de mim uma pessoa mais digna. Eu mereço ser castigado, ser…

Hermione se aproximou, passando os braços ao redor dele e deitando sua cabeça em seu ombro, que era o máximo que sua altura permitia alcançar. Snape ficou sem reação por um longo tempo, até entender que aquilo era um abraço. Percebeu que não se lembrava de ter sido abraçado por ninguém em muitos anos, mas o incrível era que a sensação era boa. Hesitante, ele tocou suavemente a cintura da garota, sem saber como agir, mas o perfume que emanava dela lhe reconfortava de tal forma que ele agiu impulsivamente, envolvendo-a com seus braços fortes e afundando o seu rosto entre os fartos e macios cabelos castanhos.

- Você não entende o que faz? O quão importante é para todos nós? Muitas vitórias foram conquistadas pela Ordem graças a você! E muitos de nós devem mais do que a vida para você…

- Eu tenho um passado humilhante…

- _Passado_. Exatamente. E está tendo um presente mais do que cruel! Já é ruim o bastante para você ficar se culpando.

Snape ficou calado, refletindo.

- Você confia em mim, Hermione?

- É claro! – ela respondeu sem pestanejar.

Ele se afastou, apenas o suficiente para encará-la nos olhos e sem tirar os braços ao redor dela. Não precisou usar a legilimência, não foi necessário. O brilho que tinha em seus olhos, a expressão confiante, tudo era uma prova viva de que o que ela dizia era sincero.

- Eu tenho… Uma missão para o final do ano letivo. Algo que fará muitos duvidarem da minha lealdade. Você me promete que nunca duvidará de mim? Nunca se esquecerá de que tivemos essa conversa e que pedi que acreditasse em minha lealdade, não importa o que aconteça?

- S-Sim. Eu prometo. Mas que missão é essa?

- Eu não posso te contar… É horrível, eu não queria, mas Dumbledore…

Snape fechou os olhos, sentindo-os arderem novamente. Odiava quando se sentia assim. Era sempre tão frustrante!

Fez menção de virar-se novamente, mas Hermione o segurou.

- Não! – exclamou. – Não fuja! Você não pode contar, tudo bem! E se foi Dumbledore quem pediu… Bem, não pode ser algo tão horrível, não é? Quero dizer… Será por uma boa causa, não será?

Snape apertou ainda mais os olhos fechados.

- Eu não posso, Hermione – falou num sussurro. – Simplesmente não posso…

Ele abriu os olhos ao sentir aquela mão delicada em seu rosto, e a viu sorrindo.

- Você é o único que pode. Caso contrário, não teria sido o escolhido.

Ela não entenderia… Dizia aquilo porque não sabia o que ele teria que fazer… Mesmo assim, ele permitiu-se acreditar nas palavras dela e se reconfortar.

- Obrigado, Hermione. – agradeceu sorrindo. Ela apertou as sobrancelhas. – O que foi?

- Nada, é que… Eu nunca vi você sorrindo assim. Fica bem mais jovem e… bonito.

Foi engraçado vê-la corar. Dessa vez, não se segurou: usou a legilimência.

Viu-se caído em seu escritório e Hermione correndo para ampará-lo… Deitado em sua cama, inconsciente, com ela limpando delicadamente cada arranhão, cada corte em seu peito… Ainda em sua cama, deitado no colo dela, mãos passeavam por suas cicatrizes, por seu rosto, e lábios roçaram os seus…

- Professor?

Snape levou um susto, saindo imediatamente daquela mente que não era a sua. Então fora real! Aquele toque em seus lábios fora real! Não fora apenas um sonho.

- Hermione… Por quê? – ele ofegou, segurando-se na borda da cômoda atrás de si.

Ela parecia assustada e muito mais corada do que antes.

- Você não estava… estava?

Ele a encarou, ainda segurando a cômoda atrás de si, que servia como apoio. Foi o suficiente para que ela tirasse a única mão que ainda lhe tocava e a colocasse na boca.

- Me desculpe, eu…

- Por quê? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

Ela desceu os olhos, apertando as mãos, mas não respondeu.

- Hermione… Você sabe o que eu acabei de fazer, não sabe?

Tímida, ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- E sabe… Você viu que imagens eu tive acesso, não viu?

Novamente, ela acenou.

- Por quê? – perguntou pela terceira vez. Endireitou-se e soltou a borda da cômoda.

- Eu n-não sei, eu… foi impulso… - Ela deu um passo para trás, encarando os pés.

- Impulso? – perguntou Snape, com um passo à frente. – Você foi enfeitiçada ou algo assim para sentir impulso em beijar o professor de poções? O velho e cruel "morcegão das masmorras"?

Ele deu outro passo para frente, e ela, outro para trás.

- Me desculpe, professor, eu não pensei…

- Voltamos ao professor, então? – perguntou Severus, na voz mais suave que conseguia fazer, talvez até com um tom de descontração. Não queria intimidá-la, não agora sabendo que aquele toque suave fora verdadeiro. Só queria entender… Ele até compreendia a admiração e compaixão, mas porque uma jovem inteligente e bonita sentiria algo mais por ele?

Aquilo não bastou para que ela deixasse de encarar o chão.

- Eu não tenho o que dizer – falou, parando de torcer as mãos e dando mais um passo para trás.

- Não tem o que dizer? – repetiu Snape, - Hermione, eu não vou brigar com você, eu só quero entender o que te levou a fazer… - Ele inspirou e soltou o ar. – O que te levou a praticar esse ato que tenho certeza, nunca imaginou fazer…

- Está enganado – falou ela, erguendo os olhos e o encarando. Um segundo se passou em silêncio até que ela voltasse a encarar o chão e a dar outro passo para trás. – Eu só tive vontade de fazê-lo. Lamento que isso o tenha incomodado tanto…

Snape se aproximou depressa dessa vez. Teve vontade… Foi isso mesmo que ela disse?

O movimento provavelmente a assustou, pois ela deu mais um passo para trás. Entretanto, já havia andado tanto nessa direção que acabou trombando na imensa cama. Ela soltou um gritinho, assustada, por pouco não caindo. Mas os braços fortes de Severus chegaram antes, e ele a segurou.

Um par de olhos castanhos e um par de olhos negros se encararam, bastante próximos.

- Hermione… - murmurou Snape, tentando não se concentrar nos lábios suaves e bem atrativos perto de si. - Esse não foi o primeiro acontecimento de muitos estranhos que aconteceram aqui.

- Do que…

- Você é uma bruxa esperta, Hermione. A mais inteligente de todas da sua idade. Deve saber porque aquele frasco de poção se quebrou, no momento em que nos tocamos.

Nervosa, mas ainda mantendo o olhar de Severus, Hermione negou.

- Não sabe? É claro que eu sempre vi isso como uma crença romântica e infantil, mas… foi estranho. É uma lenda, lufana, como é de se esperar, que diz que quando sintomas de um novo sentimento entre duas pessoas começam a se… A florescer, de alguma forma, a primeira coisa a acontecer depois que ambos percebem o ocorrido é aquela descarga de energia, na primeira oportunidade de se tocarem acidentalmente.

- Então… Isso quer dizer que…

- Eu me lembro de você ter estremecido quando lhe fiz isso… - Ele tocou o canto dos lábios de Hermione como da outra vez, agora sem nenhuma marca rocha.

Ela estremeceu novamente, e ele sorriu.

- E isso foi antes de termos compartilhado aquela cena da perda de uma das minhas preciosas poções.

Hermione corou.

- Não é justo… - murmurou.

Snape apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Esse é o meu ponto fraco – ela explicou, corando ainda mais.

- Aqui é seu ponto fraco? – perguntou, tocando novamente o canto dos lábios de Hermione e vendo-a estremecer, satisfeito. – Interessante...

Ele sempre gostou de estar no comando de tudo, e apesar de não achar aquela situação adequada, não podia deixar de se divertir com a idéia de ter uma carta na manga. Só não contava com o que ela falou logo em seguida:

- É para discutirmos sobre pontos fracos, então? Eu também descobri o seu…

Seus lábios tremerem com a revelação, e os dela se abriram num meio sorriso. Seria possível? Mesmo? Ele tinha tantos pontos que considerava fracos, de qual ela estaria falando?

- Com medo, Severus?

O seu primeiro nome pronunciado por ela era altamente tentador. Antes, porém, que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, ele sentiu um toque familiar e olhou para baixo: dedos delicados passeavam no seu tórax, descendo, até chegarem em seu umbigo, contornando-o.

Severus sentiu enrijecer-se, assistindo àqueles dedos tornarem-se mais ousados e deslizarem pelos pêlos negros. Ele segurou aquela mão e ergueu seus olhos.

- Você perdeu a noção do perigo, srta. Granger?

Ela lhe deu um olhar inocente.

- Achei que estávamos discutindo sobre pontos fracos, professor…

- Não. Errada. Eu estava falando sobre os _seu_s pontos fracos.

- Sei… Mas não se preocupe, Severus, eu não vou usar isso contra você.

Não vou usar isso contra você, _a menos que você queira_, a mente suja dele completou.

- Hermione…

- Hum?

- Você é minha aluna,

- Não hoje. Não agora.

- Mas é minha aluna.

- Não por muito tempo também.

- Mas…

- Severus, se você quer me mandar embora, não use desculpas, seja claro.

Ela ergueu os olhos e algo pesado caiu no seu estômago. Hermione tinha um olhar triste, magoado.

- Eu não quero que você vá embora, Hermione. Eu só não me sinto bem sabendo que você é minha aluna e que estamos nessa situação…

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Hermione?

- Sim, professor?

- Hermione não seja assim! Olhe para mim!

Ela ergueu os olhos, parecia furiosa. Snape poderia até ter caído para trás com o olhar, mas não se intimidou, afinal, _ele_ era o professor de poções, _ele_ deveria intimidar.

- Achei que nós tínhamos mudado a forma de nos tratar. Porque está tão nervosa?

- Eu não estou nervosa.

- Hum, estou vendo como você está tranqüila. – É, pelo visto ele estava prestes a descobrir o que Potter e Weasley já haviam descoberto há muito tempo.

Mas ao ouvi-lo, Hermione voltou a encará-lo, e sorriu.

- Desculpa.

- 10 pontos a menos para Grifinória. É brincadeira!

Ela já estava com uma expressão de quem iria discutir, era melhor apressar-se a explicar.

Hermione sorriu novamente.

- É que eu não quero que me mande embora.

- Não vou mandar.

- Não quero ir.

- Eu não quero que vá.

- Posso ficar?

- Você terá que ir assim que o sol nascer.

- Não digo apenas essa noite.

- Então…?

- Eu digo sempre. Posso ficar com você?

Severus a encarou. Falava sério? Era queria ficar com ele? Para sempre com ele?

Se ele ainda tivesse um pingo de juízo, diria que não. Que ela era uma criança e ele um homem velho. Ela tinha que ir para casa e se entender com um rapaz de sua idade, que o que ele merecia era um futuro amargo, assim como fora toda a sua vida até aquele momento, até a hora em que ela invadiu suas masmorras e mudara o plano de suas vidas…

Contudo, o egoísmo de Severus falou mais alto, e a única coisa que ele fez foi puxá-la para si, olhá-la bem fundo nos olhos e responder:

- Pode ficar até quando você quiser. Só não permitirei que me abandone.

- Acredite, não vou abandonar.

Ela sorriu, e ele se aproximou, vendo-a fechar os olhos para depois fechar os seus e unir seus lábios. O sabor, a textura, o sentimento desconhecido em seu estômago foi o mesmo do sonho, e trouxe a tona cada imagem, cada detalhe daqueles breves instantes, fazendo-o se sentir um adolescente bobo, mas muito, muito feliz.

Ela envolveu seu pescoço com suas mãos, e ele a segurou mais firme, com uma de suas mãos em suas costas e a outra em seu quadril.  
Severus apertou o abraço, trazendo-a para ainda mais perto de si, o beijo que a princípio começara suave, tornando-se desesperado, necessário.

Um gemido escapou da garganta de Hermione, e Severus nunca pensou que poderia haver som mais reconfortante. Caloroso o suficiente para reacendê-lo. Porém, a iniciativa de entreabrir os lábios para um envolvimento mais íntimo não foi sua, mas dela.

Severus ficou tão surpreso que afastou seus lábios para observá-la. Hermione abriu os olhos, sem dúvida estava frustrada pelo fim do contato.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Nada, é que… Parece que você… me quer.

- E qual o problema em te querer?

- Me querer? Nenhum, tirando que isso é um fato que não ocorre em décadas.

A garota sentiu que as palavras foram pronunciadas de forma sofrida, assim como o brilho que apareceu nos olhos profundamente negros. Delicadamente ela afastou uma única mecha de cabelo que caía na face do mestre de poções, e se aproximou, sem uma única palavra. Ao invés de tomar-lhe os lábios como Severus pensou que faria, Hermione se desviou para o pescoço, deixando ali uma trilha de beijos quentes e molhados até chegar em seu maxilar, mordiscando-o.

Um gemido abafado de surpresa e excitação escapou dos lábios de Severus dessa vez.

- E eu te quero… Não importa quantas pessoas já quiseram, o que você já fez, quem já possuiu e quais são as nossas posições dentro da escola, na ordem, ou no círculo íntimo de Você-sabe-quem. Eu te quero. Agora.

E o que mais lhe importava naquele momento era obedecer, sem dúvida.

Mal acreditando que alguém tão jovem, tão atraente e tão delicada ao mesmo tempo pudesse se interessar por ele, Snape tocou a pele aveludada do rosto da garota e passou os dedos por seus cabelos fofos, erguendo sua cabeça na sua direção. Ela era linda! Como pudera nunca ter notado isso? Como pudera tê-la maltratado e subjugado assim? Ele era um tolo! Um tolo por nunca ter olhado para aqueles que mereciam ser olhados, e um tolo por estar se deixando levar por um sentimento que há muito tempo não sentia por ninguém. Como algum dia, fugindo desse sentimento como se fosse uma praga, ele pudera se esquecer da sensação tão boa e tão reconfortante que era se sentir assim?

Haveria tempo para essas divagações, essas questões atualmente sem respostas, agora, o que ele mais queria era voltar a sentir-se feliz.

* * *

Quase um ano depois, Hermione estava encostada na janela de seu quarto no dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Lágrimas silenciosas escapavam de seus olhos, enquanto ela imaginava o porquê… Será que tudo fora uma brincadeira? Uma diversão? Será que não tivera importância…? Não, não poderia ser… Aquela só podia ter sido a missão que lhe falara… Apesar de ser uma missão muito estranha… Merlim, ela sempre o defendera na frente de Harry e Rony, sempre insistiu em dizer que Dumbledore tinha razão de confiar naquele homem, e ela mesmo era uma das que mais confiava… Agira exatamente como ele lhe pedira, fingira que nada tinha acontecido para os outros e se comportava de forma normal durante todo o ano, claro, exceto pelas pequenas fugas que às vezes ela fazia até as masmorras quando a saudade agia impiedosamente… Mas e agora? Aquele era o fim? Onde ele estava? Com quem? O que aconteceu naquela torre? Ela deveria confiar?

Uma coruja pequena tirou-a de seus devaneios, batendo com insistência no vidro da janela ainda fechado. Hermione esticou o braço e abriu, livrando a pequena corujinha do pergaminho enrolado em sua pata.

A coruja levantou vôo ao se ver livre do encargo.

Enxugando as lágrimas, Hermione desenrolou a fita que prendia o pedaço de pergaminho e o abriu.

Deu um breve sorriso enquanto reconhecia a caligrafia elegante:

_Confie em mim;__SS _

___

* * *

_

Como eu já disse lá em cima, essa fic é antiga, espero que relevem a imaturidade da escrita e tudo mais. Apesar de tudo, sempre achei meio legalzinha, nem acreditei quando vi que ela não estava postada aqui. Betei outra vez, mas estava meio bêbada, então...

Comentem aí. Vocês gostam de SS/HG? Eu já fui fã por muito tempo, agora tenho prefirido as slash. HAUISHUAISHAS

Só um comentário nada a ver, ela ficou enorme né? Pensei em postar em mais de um capítulo, mas não sabia exatamente onde dividir, então...

É isso. Me sigam no twitter: twitter ponto com barra Srta_Mily

Leiam minha nova fic de Sherlock: **Explosivos** (link no meu perfil) e **Dreamer** (de The Vampire Diaries).

Beijokinhas.


End file.
